Memory modules have been increasingly used in microprocessor-based systems including military, industrial, and consumer products. Computer products may now pack extremely high density memory devices that occupy only a very small footprint on a printed circuit board. Memory devices such as double data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) exist at various versions (e.g. DDR, DDR1, DDR2, DDR3, and DDR4) at density as high as 4 Gb operating at frequencies up to 30 GHz. Low voltage memory devices are also readily available for lower power consumption. Typical DDR3 devices can now operate at 1.35V at a clock rate of 933 MHz. However, as demands for high density memory modules increase, more and more memory devices are packed on memory modules operating at higher and higher clock frequencies, leading to higher power consumption. High power consumption typically generates heat which may reduce component life and cause component failures. Accordingly, a proper thermal management is typically required for high performance memory modules. This may be done efficiently by a heat sink.
Existing techniques to provide heat sinks for memory modules have a number of drawbacks. Most existing techniques are inefficient by providing heat dissipation separately on both sides of the memory modules. For memory modules installed on printed circuit boards in a horizontal position, the top and the bottom surfaces of a memory module face different mechanical spacing. For example, the bottom surface typically faces a very confined space, essentially trapping the dissipated heat within the space below the memory module. In addition, in many applications, mechanical stability of the memory modules and associated heat sinks are necessary. Existing techniques do not provide adequate attachment assemblies to secure the heat sinks and the memory modules firmly to the connectors and/or the printed circuit board.